Choices, Choices, Choices
by Silent Falling Rain
Summary: Tony and Ziva arguing over what color to paint the nursery! A cute, fluffy, tiva one-shot


**Hello! Okay, so this is a cute little one-shot with some fluff and humor. Read and Review!**

**Dedication: dizzy-in-the-izzy who wanted a one-shot and got it.**

**Disclaimer: I own my phone which I lost this morning. So, yay for me!**

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I said yes, Tony."

"And I said no, Zee-vah."

"We are getting it and that is final."

"We're not getting it."

"Ugh!" I yell exasperated. "Why do you have to be so ox headed?"

"It's pig headed, and I do it because I know what I'm talking about."

I put my hand over my face trying to block out the migraine I was getting from arguing with Tony. It will never matter how long we are married, I am always going to fight with Tony.

"Look, Tony," I say trying my best to reason with his stupid, thick headedness and his stubbornness, "I am telling you that pink is the best color for this."

"And I'm telling you no it isn't. Blue is the best color."

"Tony, you are making the baby upset." I said as I put my hands on my six-month pregnant belly.

"No, I think I'm just making the mommy annoyed." Tony smirked.

"That too, Tony. That too." I said giving him a smirk. Tony stuck his tongue out at me and moved next to the blue paint cans.

"Ziva, trust me this kid is going to love blue walls."

"No, she will not. No girl wants to wake up to blue walls. Girls like frilly and pink so that is what we are getting."

"Frilly and pick? There is no way Ziva David wanted to wake up to pink, frilly walls."

"Well, that is different. I am different. She will be different."

"Okay, first of all, we don't even know the sex of the baby so stop calling it a her because if a boy comes out he's not going to like it so much when I tell him his mommy loved him as a girl."

I crossed my arms as best as I could and gave him a look as he continued. "And second, this kid has us for parents, so there is no way it's going to like pink and frilly. You're a ninja and I'm a sport's person. Nowhere does pick and frilly fit. Especially if it's a BOY!" Tony said, yelling the last part to make his point.

"There is no need to SHOUT, TONY!" I yelled back at him. I could see people starting to stare at us from the corner of my eye, but I did not care about them. I was only paying attention to Tony.

"Then, pick the BLUE PAINT, ZEE-VAH!" He said yelling back.

"NOO!" I said drawing out the word. We stood there just staring into each other's eyes having a silent battle going on. I had completely forgotten we were in a store at all until someone came up to us.

"Umm, excuse me, Ma'am?"

At that moment they were only a few things that could have made me even angrier and have made Tony fearful. One of those things would be someone calling me ma'am.

I turned slowly to face the person who had tried to get my attention, most likely trying to get us to stop arguing before we scared all the customers away. The person who had called my attention was an employ with a nametag that read, "My name is Susan! How can I help you!?!" with happy colors and smiley faces all around the words. If Tony had not have grabbed my arm holding me back, I have killed that woman. Either my hormones are really kicking in or I really, really hate this women. Both answers are possible. Tony is right; I am definitely not a pink and frilly person.

When "Susan!" saw the hatred in my eyes, she got fearful and took a step backwards. She gulped, plastered a big, fat, fake smile upon her face, and spoke.

"Can I help you two at all?" She asked in the sweetest of voices. I hate her even more.

"Uh, yeah. My wife and me were just talking about what color to paint the baby's room." Tony answered. I looked over at him and he looked at me for second then returned to Susan.

"Oh, well that's no problem! I'll help!" Susan said in her chipper voice again.

"That will not be necessary, Susan." I said her name in the most hateful way I could, trying to scare her off. She did not flinch though.

"I think it is. I understand you two are under a lot of stress and I understand you want to do this on your own, but trust me. You two really need some help."

I looked down at my stomach moving my hands around it to make me think sweet thoughts and not kill this person. "The only person who needs help here is you…" I mumbled under my breath. I heard Tony chuckle beside me and I looked up to see Susan a little annoyed, but she bounced back real quick.

"Here, why don't you…" Susan started, but Tony cut her off.

"Look, Susan, I can tell you're trying to help, but really we're fine. I think I know the perfect solution anyways." I looked up at Tony trying to figure out what he was going at.

"Alrighty then." Susan said and finally walked away.

"And what solution would that be, Tony?" I asked trying to figure out what was going on in his head.

"Oh, you'll see," He said pulling me off towards the paints again.

About 3 months later

"So who was right?" Tony whispered in my ear.

I turned around to face Tony only to see a smirk playing on his lips.

"I was right, you are an idiot." I knew it would make him mad, but I loved to tease him.

"No, Zee-vah, not that. I was talking about the walls you were just admiring." Tony pointed behind me to the walls of the nursery.

I turned back around and walked up to the crib. "Tony, I was looking at our child, not your silly walls."

"Oh, sure you were." He walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. We both looked down at our precious baby girl sleeping away the day. Of course she would be up in a couple of hours crying, but it was nice to have some quiet.

"Really, though what do you think of the walls?" Tony asked breaking the silence.

"Tony, for once I have to give you some credit. These walls are perfect. Warm, inviting, well for a boy or girl, even though I was right and we had a girl. Yellow really was the perfect color." I pecked him on lips.

"Thank you and thank you." He pecked my lips back.

"But really! Who would have thought that you, Tony DiNozzo, could pick such a great color for your daughter's room? You do not pick the best choices sometimes. Like trying to back your car out of the garage when I told you there was ice on the driveway. Or the time you wore that white shirt to the Italian restaurant. Or…"

"Yeah, thanks Ziva." He let go of me and started for the door.

I caught up to him and stopped him making him look at me. "You did make one really great choice though."

"And what would that be?" He asked. I took his hand in mine and simply said:

"You picked me."

**I thought that was a cute ending for a cute story. Hope you enjoyed it. Now to make me smile, why don't you review!**

**~Silent**


End file.
